Dark Hallways
by ForParadise
Summary: ...are sometimes the place to be. Robb/Jon. Theon watches - and participates in his own way.


Warning for the characters ages - this is based off of the book universe.

Enjoy :)

* * *

It is two days after Jon Snow's thirteenth nameday, and Theon only remembers now.

Not that he feels guilty about it - he hadn't remembered because nobody had remembered. Jon Snow - the bastard child. The one that even Catelyn Stark treated worse than she treated _him_ - and he was a prisoner of war. Nothing more than an inconvenient extra mouth to feed.

But the thirteenth was a big one - he felt - and he was shocked to realize that the boys brother and closest friend, Robb, hadn't seemed to remember either. Or at least he hadn't mentioned anything about it.

The two had been spending more and more time alone as of late, and despite it being expected due to the age difference between himself and the brothers, it still left a bitter taste in his mouth. As they aged, they seemed to think that they were the experienced ones, that they had all of the answers, and seeming as they were so close, they believed they didn't really need anyone else.

It bothered him because he needed them.

And moreover, he needed the Stark boy.

He acknowledged, grudgingly, that despite having five years on Robb, there has always been a side of him that has tried to please the boy. To gain his approval. After all, he was the heir to Lord Stark's claim, and to gain his approval meant to be on good standing with all of the Lord's men, near and far alike.

That was the most logical reason for needing Robb's acceptance, at the least.

And perhaps it was for this reason, that he had stolen a pitcher of wine from the kitchens only moments earlier, and was now heading towards the Stark residence.

The streets are - for the most part - empty, and the sky is on fire with reds and purples, but he knew the boy was most likely still awake.

He creeps down the darkened hallways while avoiding the busiest areas the best he can, feet falling softly on the cold stone floor, and figures he can stop and gather Robb up to join them. He had taken this route to Robb's room more than once before - when the two had slipped out past dark to practice their swordplay or archery, or to go hunting for the small animals that came out at night.

And mostly during the first years of his residence with the Starks, when he would wake up in a foreign bed and feel sick with cold and loneliness. When the young child had been the only one who would sit with him, who would hear him cry softly for his slain brothers and not scold him for it.

The boy with the fiery red hair had been the only semblance of warmth he could find within the frozen walls of Winterfell.

He doesn't think much of it when he finds Robb's room to be empty, except the disappointing realization that the night was going to be a little more awkward than he had hoped. He enjoyed Jon's company when they were fishing or hunting or training, but the boy was quiet and introverted, and only really acted himself when Robb was around.

Still, he has the wine, so he continues on to the other boy's chambers, which are up a few sets of twirling stairs and farther away from where the actual Stark family members sleep.

There are less windows here, and the halls are dark save for the faint orange glow of a fire coming from Jon's room up ahead.

He sidles closer and the mumbled sound of voices, and of quiet laughter, drift down the hall. He stays in the shadows and, with experienced feet, moves as close as he can to the door - which has, unknowingly, been left open a few inches.

As he looks in, his mind instantly tells him to say something, to push the door open wide and make his presence known. But he is frozen on the spot.

Where he expected to catch Jon perhaps stealing away with one of his first girls from the whorehouse, he finds Robb instead.

Which normally would mean nothing, except Jon is sprawled face up on his bed, and Robb is against his side, propped on his elbow, leaning over him. They're close, talking quietly to each other, and Robb's hand is touching the other boys dark hair - lightly, fingertips only - but it's enough to make Theon re-consider going in.

And then, before he knows it, their lips are together. A soft touch at first - once, twice. And then Robb is dipping his head down, his free hand weaving it's fingers into Jon's curly hair. Jon pushes up into the kiss, and the kiss becomes heated, Robb's hand tightening in the mess of black curls.

Theon decides it's time to leave. But his legs feel weak, so instead he falls quietly to his knees, and manages to place the wine pitcher down with only a small 'clink' on the stone. The minor sound still makes him feel sick with dread, and he guiltily looks back up at the boys in the next room.

He notices they aren't paying attention though as Robb carefully swings a leg over the other boys waist. He is on top of him now, and he leans down - their clothed chests pressing firmly together - to continue to kiss.

They are inexperienced and a little sloppy - but Robb has both hands in his brothers hair now, and Jon is stroking Rob's sides, fingers tugging at the hem of his rough wool tunic. Robb pulls back enough to take his garment off, and stays there for a moment as Jon moves a hand over his now naked chest, thumb brushing a nipple timidly. The playful smiles are gone off of both boys faces. Instead their eyes are fixed on each other, lips parted, chests visibly rising and falling with each breath.

Theon suddenly feels like _he_ hasn't taken a breath since he stepped into the hallway, and he soundlessly gasps, allowing himself to fall into a sitting position - back against the dark wall behind him, knees up. He can't be sure why he hasn't left, but it seems to be happening so quickly he barely has time to think as he watches Robb's hands slip up Jon's tunic.

Robb dips his head down again and his tongue darts out, thick and hot as he runs it slowly up the length of his brothers torso, Jon squirming and stifling a moan by biting into his own knuckle.

Theon watches as they push their hips into each other, moving unevenly, so young in their desire for each other - and his breath hitches as his hand slips into his now undone trousers to grab himself. He's hard as fuck and his head falls back with a small thud against the stone wall behind him. His mouth feels chalky, he tells himself, so he grabs the wine bottle next to him with his free hand and takes a long, slow swig from it.

When he looks back, Robb is straddling his step-brothers thighs, hands fumbling with the ties on the front of his trousers. Once they're undone, Robb - after just a moment of hesitation, and a long look into Jon's dark eyes - slips one hand inside. Jon gasps immediately at the touch, and Robb seems to gain confidence from this.

They don't break eye-contact as his hand begins to move under the soft wool pants, and despite the face that Jon's face has taken on a nice red tinge, Theon can tell that this isn't the first time they've seen each other this way. His own hand is moving slowly under the restriction of his trousers as he watches them, his other hand tipping the wine jug to his lips once again.

Robb seems to know exactly where to touch and how to move to make his brother squirm the most. Jon breaks the eye-contact finally by squeezing his eyelids shut, and Robb develops a smug smile on his full lips.

By the time Theon realizes the wine jug in his hand is empty, Robb has dipped his head down to his brothers crotch. Theon's head is spinning as he watches Jon twine his fingers into the other boys tousled red hair, and he can almost feel it himself - the delicate curls between his fingers, the warmth coming from the back of his neck, the muscles there tensing as he takes Jon's cock into his hot, wet, mouth...

He uneasily puts the wine jug back on the floor and runs a shaky hand over his face. He's as lost as Jon is now, and he watches as Jon squirms on the bed, knuckles still in his mouth to try and maintain some control. His hips arch off the bed and Theon unwittingly mimics the movement in the dark hallway - and when Robb grabs the boys hips and holds them still, fingers massaging at the skin there - gods but can't Theon _feel it._

Theon comes before Jon does, but only by a few seconds.

-.-.-.-

It's over an hour later when Robb leaves the warmth of Jon's bedchamber to head back through the chilly hallways to his own room. He's struggling with his thick fur overcoat, when his foot smashes against something hard, and he watches as the empty clay wine jug clatters noisily down the hallway.

As he reaches his bedchamber, he decides he will scold Jon on the morrow about not letting him in on any of that birthday wine.

* * *

Thanks for reading :3


End file.
